Spawning Pool Party
'Spawning Pool Party '''is the promotional episode in the second season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. Plot Four marines march in and spots a spawning pool behind the hatchery, where zerglings, roach, Derpfestor, infested terrans and overlord are having fun. They join the pool party. First marine plays a volleyball (infestor's fungal growth ball) with an infested one and gets splattered, so the infestor generously gives his marine a spare ball. Second marine dives in as a cannonball. Third floats on a swim ring but is pounced down by a zergling who shakes dry and goes off, and the marine is chased down by a baneling from underwater. And, fourth sunbathes beside the pool on a recliner with a reflector. Ultralisk rushes in and jumps onto the spawning pool, trapping two marines, an infested marine and a zergling, capsizing the fourth marine from the chair, and making the infestor burrowed. As the ultralisk turns around, its claw topples an umbrella. Inviting guests, Bob the Ragelot and a stalker, are upset at this "party crashing." So the stalker crawls away, and the zealot throws off his ducky ring and departs, disgusted. The ultralisk licks the lower pool's green ooze happily without a contempt. Characters * Marines * Derpfestor * Zerglings * Roach * Infested terrans * Overlord * Baneling * Ultralisk * Bob the Ragelot * Stalker Trivia * This episode promotes the "Spawning" Feature in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. "Spawning" is a term that players who own StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty or Heart of the Swarm can share and introduce with friends who has not owned or purchased this game yet. The starting players can download the "Starter Edition" of StarCraft II from battle.net, can share with a friend in a spawning party to grant full access to WoL and its arcades, custom maps, play modes and rank ladder matches, and can be spawned up with HotS version that one owns. However, the starter players can play HotS expansion until their party no longer includes any higher-expansion players. Full details can be found here. ** Starters cannot grant access to campaign modes, social groups and clans, and ability to select any of three races. * The achievement and portrait has been added as a celebration to the new feature added in HotS expansion, involving a marine, zergling and zealot on the heavily splashing spawning pool drawn by Jonathan Burton. ** To earn this achievement in battle.net, you need to play with a friend in a party, who is being spawned to higher access ** This is the first contribution of CarBot Animations to officially include StarCrafts art for Blizzard. ** This artwork has been featured in Blizzpro's video, where the host Chris Arnone interviews about "Spawning Pool Party" * This episode gimmicks the HotS's new feature involving "spawning", "pool" and "party". As in the "spawning pool" is shown as zerg structure and "pool party" as partying guests on the swimming pool. * Derpfestor makes his return since "Uneggspected." ** Derpfestor makes a non-combatant and courteous manner with others only in this episode and "The True Meaning of StarCraft", though he is working with zerg swarm and is later defected at the beginning of season 3. * Ultralisk returns from his last apperance in "Three For All." * This is the second time three races united for recreation temporarily, first is "The True Meaning of StarCraft." Video Category:Episode Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Promotional Episodes